universo_cinematografico_marvelfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Homem de Ferro (filme)
"I'm just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely public." "Just stick to the cards, man." "Yeah, okay. Yeah. The truth is... I am Iron Man." - Tony Stark and James Rhodes Homem de Ferro é um filme de super herói de 2008, baseado no super herói de mesmo nome da Marvel Comics. Foi o primeiro filme do Universo Cinematográfico Marvel e o primeiro filme da Fase Um. Foi dirigido por Jon Favreau e estrelou Robert Downey, Jr. como Tony Stark/Homem de Ferro, Terrence Howard como Tenente-Coronel James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Gwyneth Paltrow como Pepper Pottsand e Jeff Bridges como Obadiah Stane/Monge de Ferro. Sinopse O filme conta a história de Tony Stark, um gênio bilionário inventor que é sequestrado e forçado a construir uma arma devastadora. Em vez disso, usando sua inteligência, Tony constrói uma armadura para poder escapar de seu cativeiro. Quando ele descobre uma trama nefasta com implicações globais, ele veste sua poderosa armadura e promete proteger o mundo como Homem de Ferro. Trama O gênio, bilionário e playboy Tony Stark, diretor executivo das Indústrias Stark, está em Kunar, Afeganistão, com seu amigo e Tenente-Coronel James Rhodes para fazer uma demonstração no novo míssil "Jericho". Enquanto estava na estrada, Stark é gravemente ferido em uma emboscada e é mantido em cativeiro em numa caverna por um grupo terrorista chamado "Dez Anéis". Um eletroímã construído pelo seu colega de cela Dr. Ho Yinsen mantém os estilhaços que feriram Stark de alcançarem o seu coração e o matarem. O líder dos Dez Anéis, Raza, oferece a liberdade a Stark caso ele construísse um míssil Jericho para o grupo, porém Stark e Yinsen sabem que Raza não cumprirá com a sua palavra. Enquanto fingiam trabalhar no míssil, Stark e Yinsen secretamente construíam um poderoso gerador elétrico chamado de Reator Arc para dar energia ao eletroímã de Stark, e então eles começam a construir uma poderosa armadura projetada por Stark para ajudar eles a escaparem dali. Os Dez Anéis atacam a oficina quando descobre o plano de Stark, mas Yinsen se sacrifica para distraí-los enquanto a armadura de Stark carregava. Usando a armadura, Stark abre caminho para fora da caverna e encontra Yinsen ferido gravemente, que tranquiliza Stark e pede que Stark continue a sua fuga e que não gaste sua vida em vão. Stark, enfurecido, sai da caverna e incendeia o estoque de armas dos terroristas produzidas pelas Indústrias Stark e voa para longe dali, até que cai no meio do deserto, destruindo completamente sua armadura. Após ser resgatado por Rhodes, Stark volta para casa e anuncia que sua compania não irá mais produzir armas, tendo visto de primeira mão o que suas armas realmente poderiam causar nas mãos erradas. Obadiah Stane, o antigo parceiro de seu pai e o gerente da compania, adverte Stark que isso pode arruinar as Indústrias Stark e o legado de seu pai. Em sua oficina, Stark passa os próximos meses construindo uma versão melhorada da armadura, assim como um Reator Arc ainda mais poderoso em seu peito. Em sua primeira aparição pública após o seu retorno, a repórter Christine Everhart o informa que as armas das Indústrias Stark, incluindo o míssil Jericho, foram entregues recentemente aos Dez Anéis e estão sendo usados para atacar o vilarejo natal de Yinsen. Stark confronta Stane sobre as armas e descobre que Stane está tentando o substituir como chefe da compania. Enfurecido, Stark veste sua nova armadura e voa para o Afeganistão, e lá ele salva o antigo vilarejo de Yinsen, Gulmira. Enquanto voava para casa, Stark é baleado por dois aviões de combate F-22 Raptor. Ele liga para Rhodes e revela a sua identidade numa tentativa de cancelar o ataque. Neste meio-tempo, os Dez Anéis recuperam as peças do protótipo da armadura de Stark. Raza se encontra com Stane e oferece uma troca pela armadura, porém, Stane elimina o grupo e toma a armadura para si. De volta às Indústrias Stark, Stane ordena que seus cientistas reconstruam uma nova armadura dos destroços que sobraram. Procurando descobrir que outras armas foram entregues aos Dez Anéis, Stark pede a sua assistente, Virginia "Pepper" Potts, que invada o sistema da compania do escritório de Stane. Ela descobre evidências de que Stane esteve fornecendo armas para os terroristas, mas tamb;em descobre que Stane havia contratado os Dez Anéis para que eles matassem Stark no Afeganistão, mas o grupo renegou. Mais tarde, Potts se encontra com o agente Phil Coulson da S.H.I.E.L.D., uma agência de combate ao terrorismo, e informa a ele sobre as atividades de Stane. Os cientistas de Stane revelam que eles não conseguem finalizar a armadura, já que eles não conseguem duplicar o Reator Arc de Stark. Com isso, Stane realiza uma emboscada para Stark em sua casa e, usando um dispositivo sônico, paralisa Stark e rouba o seu Reator Arc. Deixado para morte, Stark consegue chegar ao seu laboratório e se salva reutilizando o seu antigo Reator Arc. Potts e vários agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D. chegaram para prender Stane, porém ele veste a sua armadura e os ataca. Stark luta contra Stane, mas leva a pior sem o seu novo reator para poder usar o seu traje em sua capacidade total. Stark leva Stane até o topo do prédio das Indústrias Stark e instrui Potts a sobrecarregar o grande Reator Arc ali. Isso desencadeia um enorme surto elétrico que deixa Stane inconsciente, fazendo com que ele e sua armadura caíssem dentro do reator, por fim, matando-o na explosão. No próximo dia, a imprensa apelidou o herói de "Homem de Ferro". Agente Coulson dá uma história de fachada para Stark poder explicar os eventos que ocorreram à noite e a morte de Stane. Na conferência de imprensa, Stark começa a contar a história, mas acaba anunciando de qualquer jeito que ele é o Homem de Ferro. Após isso, o diretor da S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury, visita Stark em sua casa e, ressaltando que o Homem de Ferro nao é o "primeiro super herói no mundo", diz que ele gostaria de discutir sobre a "Iniciativa Vingadores". Elenco * Robert Downey Jr. como Tony Stark / Homem de Ferro * Gwyneth Paltrow como Pepper Potts * Jeff Bridges como Obadiah Stane / Monge de Ferro * Terrence Howard como Tenente-Coronel James Rhodes * Leslie Bibb como Christine Everhart * Shaun Toub como Ho Yinsen * Faran Tahir como Raza * Clark Gregg como Phil Coulson * Bill Smitrovich como General William Gabriel * Sayed Badreya como Abu Bakaar * Paul Bettany como J.A.R.V.I.S. (voz) * Jon Favreau como Happy Hogan * Peter Billingsley as William Ginter Riva * Tim Guinee as Major Allen * Kevin Foster como Jimmy * Garett Noel como Pratt * Eileen Weisinger como Ramirez * Ahmed Ahmed como Ahmed * Fahim Fazli como Omar * Gerard Sanders como Howard Stark * Nazanin Boniadi como Amira Ahmed * Thomas Craig Plumer como Coronel Craig * Jim Craimer como ele mesmo * Zorianna Kit como ela mesma * Micah A. Hauptman como Lacy * Tom Morello como Guarda * Russell Bobitt como Giorgio (não creditado) * Samuel L. Jackson como Diretor Nick Fury (não creditado) * Ghostface Killah como Dubai Tycoon (não creditado) * Stan Lee como ele mesmo (não creditado) * Ator desconhecido como Sullivian * Ator desconhecido como Ralph Vats * Ator desconhecido como Ronald Coultrap Aparições Localizações * Las Vegas, Nevada ** Caesars Palace * Malibu, Califórnia ** Mansão de Tony Stark * Bagram, Afeganistão ** Base Aérea de Bagram * Kunar, Afeganistão * Afeganistão ** Base dos Dez Anéis * Los Angeles, Califórnia ** Sede das Indústrias Stark ** Edifício Corporativo Roxxon ** Walt Disney Concert Hall * Lancaster, Califórnia ** Base da Força Aérea de Edwards * Santa Monica, Califórnia ** Roda-gigante de Santa Monica * Gulmira, Afeganistão * Long Beach, Califórnia (filmado) * Islamabad, Paquistão (filmado) * Karachi, Paquistão (filmado) * Berna, Suíça (mencionado) * Nova York, Nova York (mencionado) * China (mencionado) * União Soviética (mencionado) * Kandahar, Afeganistão (mencionado) * Canadá (mencionado) * Coréia do Sul (mencionado) * Ucrânia (mencionado) * Langley, Virginia (mencionado) * Washington DC (mencionado) * Pearl Harbor, Havaí (mencionado) * Avalon, Califórnia (mencionado) * Universidade de Berkeley (mencionado) * Instituto de Tecnologia de Massachussets (mencionado) * Universidade de Brown (mencionado) Eventos * Sequestro de Tony Stark * Batalha de Gulmira * Duelo de Los Angeles * Assassinato de Howard e Maria Stark (jornal) * Segunda Guerra Mundial (mencionado) * Guerra do Afeganistão (mencionado) * Desastre do Hindenburg (mencionado) Itens * Armadura do Homem de Ferro: Mark I * Armadura do Homem de Ferro: Mark II * Armadura do Homem de Ferro: Mark III * Reator Arc ** Paládio * Armadura do Monge de Ferro * Jericho * Taser Sônico * Dum-E e U * Dispositivo de Trava * Colete à Prova de Balas * Escudo do Capitão América (réplica) * Mad Money * Vodka Martini * Bomba Atômica (mencionado) * Programa de Satélite Tático (mencionado) Veículos * Humvee * F-22 Raptor * Ford Roadster Flathead * Jato Privado das Indústrias Stark * Boeing C-17 Globemaster * Audi R8 * Rolls-Royce Phantom Coupé * Audi S5 * Audi Q7 * Hot Rod * Lockheed YF-22 (réplica) * Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird (mencionado) Criaturas * Cachorros * Cabras * Pombos * Borboletas (foto) * Cavalos (foto) * Ursos (mencionado) Organizações * Indústrias Stark * Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos * Dez Anéis * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Controle de Danos ** Iniciativa Vingadores (mencionado) * Corporação Roxxon * KNKV News * Exército Nacional Afegão * Vanity Fair * CNBC * News 10 * RT * KPTW * KPGB * FBX News * Khej News * Wired (logo) * FBI (mencionado) * CIA (mencionado) * Departamento de Defesa dos Estados Unidos (mencionado) * Popular Mechanics (logo) * MIT Technology Review (logo) * Newsweek (logo) * Rolling Stone (logo) * Burger King (logo) * Ray's Pizza (logo) * Maxim (mencionado) Menções * Projeto Manhattan * Maria Stark * Franklin D. Roosevelt * Adolf Hitler * Hugh Hefner * Hirohito * Bill Gates (filmado) * Leonardo da Vinci * Jackson Pollock * Genghis Khan * Império Romano * Alexandre, o Grande * Myspace * Operation * Heart of Darkness Videos Trailer Música Links Externos * Iron Man (film) na Wikipedia * Iron Man (film) no IMDb * Iron Man (film) no Twitter * Iron Man (film) no Facebook * Iron Man (film) no Hulu * Iron Man (film) no Marvel Wiki Referências # Marvel Called J.J. Abrams For Help With First ‘Iron Man’ UPDATE # Hans Zimmer composes additional tracks for Iron Man along with Ramin Djawadi